


Gotcha Nose

by BrownandBlonde



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Soriku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownandBlonde/pseuds/BrownandBlonde
Summary: Set After KH3. Soriku. Yaoi.Sora has a very unusual tell when he is aroused.Much to his embarrassment, it reveals who he is attracted to.Kink: Honeymooners Nose (Sneezing). Nose Cleaning. Fellatio.
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 7





	Gotcha Nose

_ACHOO!_

_ACHOO!_

_ACHOO!_

Sora sighed and rubbed his head. He'd sneezed more often than he'd even said words since joining Riku at the beach. "Gosh darn it, dude!", he grumbled.

Riku couldn't help but chuckle. "Damn. How have you managed to catch a cold when you live on a boiling hot island?"

"I haven't got a cold. I was fine before I got here."

"Here, let's clear your sinuses..."

Riku got some tissue out his pocket and twisted it up thin. He cradled Soras cheek, making Sora blush, and wriggled the tissue all the way up his nostrils. 

He tickled and teased the top, and Soras face scrunched up. Riku let him sneeze. He chuckled, then slid the tissue back up there and tickled again.

"This feels so funny...", Sora said in a nasally voice.

He sneezed and sneezed and sneezed. His eyes were red and teary, and he giggled from embarrassment as he wiped his face. Riku made a playfully 'grossed out' face when boogers came off on the tissue and he flicked them away. 

Tickle, tickle, tickle... _ACHOO, ACHOO, ACHOO!_

Riku pinched Soras nose and gave it a playful shake. "We make you sneeze anymore, your soul is gonna explode out your body."

Sora laughed and wiped his eyes. 

"You feel better now?", Riku asked. 

"My head hurts...", Sora admitted. 

"Well, whatever was stuck up there, it's gotta be out by no-"

Alas, Riku was cut off by a huge sneeze exploding out of Sora once again. 

"Jeez, Sora..."

"Maybe it's your after shave."

"I don't wear aftershave; I don't even shave. Also; you're blaming me?"

"They only happen when I'm around you!"

Riku was taken back. "Well, that's weird... Are you sure it's only around me?"

Sora held his chin in thought. It was hard for him to look serious, because he still had baby cheeks and kept stifling a sneeze. "Well, it's sometimes at night too... but now that I think about it, it's when I'm thinking about you too."

It was heartwarming to hear that Sora thought about him when they weren't together, and Riku tried to hold back a smile, but he doubt he managed it. Sora always made him smile. "You're telling me I'm having this effect on you?", he joked.

"Well, some how...", Sora had to admit. 

"Well, that's flattering..."

"Huh? It is?"

"Knowing that I take your breath away?", Riku smirked, half joking but not really. "What's not flattering about that?"

Sora blushed and averted his gaze. He didn't really have a comeback to that, because he honestly did have a crush on Riku. "Don't say that...", he said weakly. He sneezed again and the vibe around it now made him sink into himself. He covered his mouth and his face was boiling hot with embarrassment. 

Riku watched him be all flustered and he couldn't stop smiling. He took Soras shoulder and Sora looked up at him shyly, shivering at his touch. A sneeze was muffled beneath his hands and his ears went red.

"If I were to push you in the ocean right now," Riku said, "It would sizzle and turn into steam."

"Stop laughing at me, Riku! It's not funny!"

They were silent together for a while, with Sora desperately avoiding Rikus gaze but he could feel it burning into him. It was insufferable. "Quit it!", he yelled. Riku burst out laughing. 

Sora sighed in defeat and released himself. His head was down and his shoulders jumped with another sneeze. 

Riku took him by his chin and their eyes met. He didn't usually touch Sora so tenderly, and both of their hearts skipped a beat. Then Riku did the bravest thing he'd ever done; he kissed him. He felt Sora flinch, but he couldn't tell if it was out of surprise or stifling another sneeze.

They shivered as they parted. Soras knees were weak and he slipped out of Rikus hand and onto the floor.

Riku kneeled for him. Sora mumbled something and Riku had to get closer to hear him. "D-do it again...", Sora whispered again. 

They gently kissed again and Sora kept breaking away to sneeze. "My nose feels so stuffy again...", he whined. Riku grabbed the back of his head and bit his nose, making Sora wince and whine. Sora tried to push him away, but Riku had always been stronger than him, and he was helpless when Riku started sucking on his nose. Riku turned away and spat out the mucus. "I'm not a baby!", Sora yelled. 

"Then stop whining like one.", Riku said bluntly. Then he picked Sora up and sat him on their tree.

Sora un-buckled Rikus pants, licked his palms and they moaned into eachothers mouths as Sora shoved his hands down Rikus underwear. Rikus balls were sweaty and weighty. One hand rolled his balls around, the other squeezed and flicked and slapped around his penis. 

Sora wasn't intending to hurt him, he was just playing around, but the pain was actually making Riku more comfortable. It was a more familiar sensation than tenderness; he knew how to tolerate pain.

So as Riku winced, he held onto Soras stupid stuck-a-fork-in-an-outlet hair and deepened the kiss. Sora swerved and sneezed into Rikus shoulder before going back to kiss him. Riku rolled his eyes. "Thank you for that...", he groaned against Soras lips.

Sora kicked down Rikus pants and Riku panicked and looked around the beach to see if anyone could see. Sora had no such worries. Instead he jumped off the tree and swapped their places, sitting Riku up onto the tree. He licked Rikus thighs, leaving a trail that glittered in the sun. 

He stuffed Rikus balls into his mouth and swallowed on them. He looked as adorable and greedy as a hamster, and Riku chuckled again. When Sora started giving Riku a blow job, the pleasure finally overrode the humour and Rikus head fell back. 

Sora gagged as Rikus cock prodded the back of his throat. The squeeze it made on the head of Rikus cock was heavenly. They held hands as Sora went at it, and he sucked for nearly twenty minutes.

When he took Rikus cock out of his mouth, Rikus cock was soaked with saliva and tears because Soras choking had made him well up. Sora wiped his face clean, trying to compose himself.

"Sora?"

"Hm?"

"Have you... done this before?", Riku asked. He'd been hesitant to do so, but through out this whole thing he hadn't been able to get it off his mind.

"No. Have you?"

"No. It's just... you seem to know what you're doing.", he admitted, a bit worried.

"Oh. Well, I've been thinking about this alot. I'm just doing to you what I usually do to myself."

Riku was surprised. "You can suck your own junk?"

"Yeah. Can't you?"

"I can't say I've tried... I mean, I probably could."

"Well, you don't need to.", Sora said, resting on Rikus leg. "I'm happy to do it for you... I just need a little break."

"Well... what can I do to you?"

A flash of excitement passed through Soras face before he high jumped, straddling Rikus lap. Rikus arms wobbled and he tried not to lose his balance as they made out. He felt ridiculous, especially with his pants dangling from his ankles.

"Do everything to me, Riku!", Sora insisted. 

"Alright, alright!", Riku mumbled against his lips, "But let's get some privacy..."

Carrying Sora, he jumped off the tree and hoisted up his pants before jumping off the platform. He landed in the shallow of the water, by the ladder, which gave them semi privacy from the rest of the beach. He took a sigh of relief and pressed Sora against the ladder to make out. 

His tongue breeched Soras mouth for the first time. Sora eagerly met it with his own and stopped kissing, just rolling their tongues together instead. Riku could hear the off breath of an incoming sneeze and he pinched Soras nose to put a stop to it.

They stripped eachother completely and after a brief wrestling match for who should be on top, they did a sixty-nine.

The hungry moans and slurping were deafeningly loud, only broken by the occasional light sneeze. 

They were trapped in eachothers legs, a tangled ball as they motor boated eachothers asses. They clawed at eachothers thighs and buried their tongues inside eachother as deep as they could. When Sora started thrusting, Riku copied that too, and they were humping llike rabbits.

Sora chewed on Rikus thighs and tickled his hole with the tip of his finger. Riku started whimpering and whining desperately, the cock slipping out of his mouth. It was wet and sloppy, and a line of drool clung from it to Rikus lip. The sound he made when Sora started giving him a blow job again was absurd.

It felt so good, but he was supposed to be the one pleasuring Sora this time! His competitive streak was just as passionate as his lust, so he made himself jerk Sora off. Thankfully, they came together, their cries of pleasure harmonised. 

Rikus face got splattered with cum and it dripped from his lashes, making him have to close one eye. 

Sora had gotten the cum shot in his mouth, and he hadn't expected it, so it choked and it shot up out his nose. Why was Riku getting all up in his head today?

They finally released eachother and sat against the ladder, panting. 

Sora pressed a nostril closed and breathed out harshly, making cum shoot out, then the other. It had cooled and gone gooey. He cringed and tried to dig out what remained with a finger. Then he dunked his head under water and shook it about, trying to just rinse it out.

Riku wiped his eyes, but otherwise was pretty happy to have Soras seed on his face. He smiled dreamily as he enjoyed his afterglow, the smell of Soras cum seeming saltier than the ocean. When Sora sat up though, he washed it off his face for him.

Sora snuggled up against him, tucking himself under Rikus arm. He noticed Rikus smell, and buried his face into his pit to sniff it. "I can breathe again!", Sora cheered. Riku didn't mind the sniffing, but burst out laughing when Sora started licking it. It tickled and he had to push him away.

"Congratulations. I haven't heard a sneeze from you in a while either...", Riku said. 

Sora went wide eyed and they both waited in silence for a while. Minutes went by and they waited in anticipation, but no sneeze came.

"You really were right...", Sora gasped in awe.

Riku rescued their clothes from the lapping waves before they floated too far away. He handed Sora his bundle of soaked garments. He was standing above Sora, nude, holding his own clothes under his arm. "So, you get the hiccups when you're aroused... Man, you can't just pop a boner like everyone else?"

Sora looked at Rikus body. They'd been ravishing one another, so he'd never actually taken a second to have a good look at him. He was ghostly pale despite being an islander. He was ripped but slender. His junk was really pretty; soft pink and nestled in snowy white hair. It was floating in the water.

_ACHOO!_

Riku raised an eye brow at him, then seized Soras nose. Sora whined as he got painfully dragged up onto his feet. Before he could complain though, Riku nuzzled their noses. Sora swooned, kissed Rikus nose then kissed him.

The End


End file.
